junjou romantica especial del 14 de febrero
by palafoxxx
Summary: bueno esto es un especial de junjou romatica del 14 de febrero que es mañana


Junjou romántica

Especial del 14 de febrero el día del amor

"quiero estar para siempre junto a ti"

Este es un especial de dicado a mi pareja de yaoi preferida usagi y misaki bueno yo soy palayaoi y eso explica el siguiente fick algo hentai a mi parecer bueno que lo disfruten y quiero decirles que es mi primer fick así que espero que no me allá quedado tan mal y empezare a subir mas y mas pero no todos de yaoi o Yuri porque también me gusta el ecchi gore shojo shonen ect.

Ya solo faltaban 4 días para el 14 de febrero y usagi y misaki estaban charlando. Cuando usagi se puso a pensar muy profundamente que parecía que se había desconectado del mundo exterior y misaki le pregunto por qué estaba tan pensativo esa noche.

Usagi con una voz muy seria le contesto- misaki- kun quiero tener un hijo contigo

Misaki – ¡QUEEE! Eso es imposible acaso tú no eres un profesor deberías saber eso

Usagi- no importa aremos el intento te penetrare todos los días y las noches hasta el día 14 de febrero tal vez así te puedas embarazar

Misaki respondió con una voz furiosa- DEJA DE SER TAN INFATIL ESO JAMAS SUSEDERA

Usagi- aun así te daré empezando de una vez

Usagi toma a misaki y lo llevo casi arrastrando hasta s habitación donde empezó a desnudarlo y besarlo tiernamente misaki no mostraba resistencia pues estaba hipnotizado por el momento.

Usagi coloco a misaki sobre la cama en posición fetal y él se coloco en sima de él y empezó a penetrarlo con una gran delicadeza mientras le decía al oído a misaki ''te amo'' y este le contestaba yo también te amo usagi-san

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo usagi se quedo dormido mientras misaki un poco dolido (pues con tanto que le dieron) se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena para él y para usagi cuando la tenia lista fue por usagi y lo encontró abrasando a su oso gigante de peluche este le empezó a gritar para que se despertara usagi al despertarse como es costumbre suya se despertó de pésimo humor.

Misaki un poco asustado dijo- lo siento usagi-san

Usagi un poco molesto- ¿qué quieres?

Misaki- pre prepare la cena usagi-san

Usagi se paro y llevo a la paren a misaki y lo empezó a tocar bajo la camisa cuando de repente apareció aikawa y vio lo que estaban haciendo y dijo deja de hacer eso y termina la novela lo antes posible.

Usagi un poco indignado – ya la termine esta en el escritorio

Aikawa- entonces continúen ya me voy para llevarlos a editar

Usagi-adiós

Aikawa dejo la habitación y cuando eso pasó usagi volvió a tomar a misaki tumbándolo en la cama y haciéndole el amor.

Cuando terminaron fueron a cenar la cena ya estaba algo fría así que la pusieron a calentar en el horno de micro ondas.

Se sentaron a comer cuando usagi volvió a mencionar el tema de tener un hijo propio esto volvió que misaki se molestara mucho ya que eso era fisiológicamente imposible y usagi no quería comprenderlo.

Misaki – usagi-san como crees que eso pasara

Usagi- tienes razón eso es imposible debemos buscar otra solución

En medio de tantos pensamientos de usagi salió y dijo que regresaría luego y que ya se fuera a dormir.

Al día siguiente usagi se apareció frente a misaki saco un anillo de su bolsillo se arrodillo y le dijo –te quieres casar conmigo

Misaki se quedo boquiabierto por tal declaración, tomo aire y contesto.

Misaki- si quiero casarme contigo

Usagi sonrió tomo la mano de misaki y le coloco el anillo se paro y le planto un beso a misaki mientras este lloraba usagi se contagio de este sentimiento y empezó a llorar también él.

Usagi con lagrimas en los ojos dijo-que día elegimos para casarnos

Misaki sonriente contesto – casémonos el 14 de febrero

Usagi sonrió y dijo-está bien cuanto antes mejor

Ya solo faltaban 3 días para la boda y usagi y misaki preparaban rápidamente y enviaron todas las invitaciones por correo electrónico rentaron el salón más grande que encontraron. Exentara. (Todos los preparativos que necesita una boda que me da flojera ponerlos todos jajaja)

Misaki-valla que tan pesado es esto

Usagi-oye adonde iremos e nuestra noche de bodas

Misaki- usagi-san ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

Usagi un poco tierno-quiero ir a una habitación especial del día 14 de febrero yacusi y una cama en forma de corazón con licor y que uses un vestido de encaje ¿qué dices misaki-kun?

Misaki respondió sonrojado-si yo haré lo que tú me pidas

(Oigan usagi es un asalta cunas porque le lleva como 12 años a pobre de misaki pero a un así el misaki muy dejado o no)

Llego el día usagi vestía un traje negro mientras misaki un traje de color blanco.

Fueron a la ceremonia de unión en un parque que habían preparado con y anterioridad donde ya los esperaba el abogado del registro civil.

Abogado con voz muy seria - **Akihiko Usami **Aceptas en sagrado matrimonio a** Misaki Takahashi **Para amarlo y respetarlo para estar con él en tanto en las buenas y las malas en la pobreza y la riqueza tanto en la enfermedad como en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe

Usagi con voz seria y observando a misaki- si acepto

Abogado- y tú **Misaki Takahashi** aceptas en sagrado matrimonio a** Akihiko Usami** Para amarlo y respetarlo para estar con él en tanto en las buenas y las malas en la pobreza y la riqueza tanto en la enfermedad como en la salud hasta que la muerte los separe

Misaki con una oz muy alegre- claro que si acepto

Abogado-con el poder que meda el estado de Tokio los declaro marido y marido pueden besare.

Usagi volteo y beso tiernamente a misaki.

El publico grito-¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

(Yeeeaaahhh chido cabrones ese fui yo haha)

Terminando la ceremonia de unión se dirigieron todos los presentes a una gran fiesta donde había más de 5000 personas tanto de amigos de usagi como de misaki.

Fue una gran fiesta pero cuando se acabo llego el momento más esperado (para usagi) la noche de bodas donde en un lujoso hotel preparado especialmente para esa noche (todo era de forma de corazones la cama el vino hasta el inodoro tenia forma de corazón y así todo)

Misaki fue al baño para ponerse un vestido de encaje (que sexi se veía domas imagínenselo salir y ponerse muy sexy en la puerta y para lo depravado que es usagi mmm le va a doler mucho al pobre misaki haha).

Cuando salió del baño usagi lo cojeo entre sus brazos y lo empezó a besar en el cuello y luego un poco más arriba y más arriba hasta darle un beso en la boca, misaki empezó a despojar de su ropa a usagi-san de una manera muy sexy y sensual (mientas tomaban un poco de vino) se tiraron en la cama y se quitaron el resto de ropa que llevaban puesta y empezaron a hacer el amor de una manera muy pudorosa mientras ambos sudaban por la increíble energía que estaban gastando por hacerlo de tal brutal manera.

Misaki y usagi al mismo tiempo y una manera muy tierna dijeron-"TE AMO ERES EL AMOR DE TODA MI VIDA"

_FIN_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y les recuerdo que es mi primer fick de muchos que espero hacer y mejorar poco a poco espero sus comentario se despide su amigo palayaoi y les deseo un feliz día del amor y la mistad con las personas que mas quieren

3


End file.
